Hearts Unwritten Book One: Kai and Ashley
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Ashley's completely changed her life around since she and Kai split up. But with a new terror after her and her friends she has not choice but to call Kai back to help her solve the mystery of a lifetime! And possibly rekindle their past. KaixOC Please R
1. Prologue

Blitzkreig50889: hey everyone I'm back! And I've brought a new series with me dealing exclusively with the B-Boys and Flaming Hearts, even though there will be some references to the Majestics.

Kai: (sighs) here she goes again!

Blitzkreig50889: can it Kai! After all, you and Ashley get to go first.

Kai: what?!

Ashley: oh, cool it Kai. How bad could it be?

Kai: Bad!!

Blitzkreig50889: -.- sometimes you can be a big pain in the ass Kai.

Kai: only when I know the fic is centered on me.

Ashley: (sighs) us

Kai: sorry, us. Anyway, do I even want to know what this is about?

Blitzkreig50889: you might. It all starts five years after the rescuing of the Flaming Hearts. Your old teammates the B-Boys and the remaining Flaming Hearts, minus Ashley obviously, have been attacked. The B-Boys are fine, however, the Flaming Hearts are not and something is slowly weakening them. It's up to you and Ashley to figure out what's wrong before the girls die from the mysterious weakness. Sound good to you Kai?

Kai: It might. For the first time in my life I actually want you to give me a prologue.

Blitzkreig50889: and as always there will be one. So if you don't mind I'd like to get there now.

Kai: feel free. I'm not going to stop you.

Blitzkreig50889: good! Ashley, would you mind doing the disclaimer for me?

Ashley: no at all. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her ideas and her OCS.

Blitzkreig50889: thanks Ashley, and now onto the fic!

Hearts Unwritten Book One: Kai & Ashley

Prologue—The Attack

Jasmine rushed to her car and threw the door open. She was so late! She was supposed to meet Tala and the rest of his team and hers at the new café in town.

"I can't believe I'm this late!" Jasmine grumbled to herself. "Some time-manager I am!"

She rounded the corner to the café far faster than she should have causing her tires to squeal a little. Within moments, she had pulled up to the café and was hurrying into the building unaware she had been followed there.

"Hey, Jaz, it's about time you got here. I was beginning to think I'd done something to make you mad at me," Tala greeted with a grin on his face. His hair was sticking up all over as usual and he looked almost as if he'd just gotten out of the shower.

"Ha, you wish Ivanov. Looks like you can't use your charm today!" Ian teased. His hair was sticking up all over as usual as well although not as bad as Tala's was. However, instead of looking rested and full of energy like he normally did, Ian looked tired. However, Jasmine didn't dwell too long on that as Ian chose that moment to pull a spider out of nowhere and scare the shit out of Bryan who then attempted to try and strangle him.

Jasmine chuckled as Tala just sighed. Ian was always a good person to go to when you were feeling a little down.

"Sorry about that guys. I got so busy with the damn paperwork I was filling out that I lost track of time," Jasmine explained.

"And to think, Tala thought you were mad at him," Bryan joked while still trying to catch Ian.

Tala growled and probably would have tossed something at the older beyblader had he had something to toss at him. However, Tala was stopped from acting due to gunshots entering the small café.

"What the…?" Ian started before letting out a yelp of pain. A bullet could be seen imbedded in the younger beyblader's right shoulder. "Ouch!"

Cries of terror began to fill the café as the bullets continued to go through the building.

"Everyone, get down!" Savannah yelled. As a doctor in training, she was the only one who seemed to know how to remain calm in a situation like this.

"Ian, get down before you get hit again," Jasmine growled as she followed Savannah's advice. Ian started to do as told until Rysa got hit twice.

"Rysa!" Ian gasped.

"Ian, get down!" Bryan snarled as he yanked the small blader down. "You can't help her if you get killed."

Jasmine gasped in pain as several bullets caught her right shoulder, and left hip. She lurched to the ground.

"Jasmine!" she heard Tala yell. However, before she could even answer him, she felt her head spin from the sudden onslaught of pain and blacked out to the sound of her teammate's cries of pain.

(At the Detectives Agency)

"Miss? Miss?"

Ashley's head snapped up. "What is it?" She had a pile of paperwork to do to try and figure out if this one guy was guilty of murder or not and she was in no mood to be interrupted.

Her assistant gulped nervously. "It's your friends miss. They've been shot."

"What?!"

The assistant backed up and attempted not to nibble on a finger nail in her distress. "They've been shot miss. I just got a call from the nearby hospital saying they are all in critical condition."

Ashley jumped out of her chair and began to pace. She couldn't believe it! After five years of being left alone, they were being attacked again? It just didn't make any sense.

"I'm sorry miss, but one of the boys, Tala I think the nurse said, was asking for you and some other person. He seemed to have been the luckiest having been shot only once, but he's severely delirious. They want you there to comfort him."

"I see," Ashley murmured. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course," the assistant said confidently as she began to realize her boss was not going to fire her for delivering a simple message.

"I want you to see if you can find a Kai Hiwatari and let him know that he's needed here immediately."

"Miss?"

"Just do it. He's needed and as long as you tell him why he won't argue with you. Now, go!"

"Yes, miss," the assistant said hurriedly before rushing out of the office.

"So, it's happening again," Ashley thought. "But why? We've been left alone for five years. Why would we be sought after? It's been five years for Pete's sake! Kai, we may have parted on rough terms, but you had better get your ass over here!"

(Rome Italy….Kai's P.O.V.)

I flopped down into the nearest chair at my apartment. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why Enrique had wanted me to visit him. He could be so weird at times.

However, I didn't have time to just sit there and relax. The ringing of my phone jarred me from my thoughts and forced me to abandon the comfortable position I had been sitting in.

"Now, who?" I grumbled as I reached for the phone. "If it's Enrique again I'm going to strangle him."

I picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Kai Hiwatari?"

"Yes. May I ask whose calling?" I asked. This person didn't sound very familiar and I didn't want to risk an attack on anyone in Rome if they were after me.

"This is Ms. Ashley May's assistant calling. The Miss wanted me to call you and let you know that the Blitzkrieg Boys and Flaming Hearts had been shot. She also requested that you come here immediately."

I could only stare at the wall in front of me. The other's had been attacked?

"Mr. Hiwatari?"

"I'm still here. If she's still in her office, let her know I'll be over there as soon as I can get a plane out."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Yeah," I murmured as Ashley's assistant hung up the phone. Everything just seemed so unreal. My teammates had been attacked and Ashley had had me contacted. None of them had talked to me in five years. It all just seemed so unbelievable.

I walked back into my living room and flopped back onto the chair I had been sitting in before the phone had rang.

"Perhaps, you shouldn't head back, Kai," Dranzer advised sleepily. He'd been sleeping before the phone had rang.

"I have to Dranz. If I don't, whoever attacked Tala and the others may go after the Majestics next. As much as I may not like them, I wouldn't wish a fate like that on them especially after they helped me and the others to save the Flaming Hearts."

"True, but…"

"No 'buts' Dranzer. I'm going. Besides, I have an apology I need to make."

Dranzer smiled softly. He understood. "Alright, but at least take the other's blades with you. I'm sure a few other bit beasts would like to be reunited with their masters."

I sighed before heading to the closet in my room. At the bottom sat an old chest and it was filled with the Blitzkrieg Boys and Flaming Hearts' beyblades. I could even sense the reawakening of many of the bit beasts. All of them had been tossed at me before I left them five years ago as a reminder that I would never be rid of them and if I ever needed them to just give their blades a squeeze.

Letting out a breath, I stood back up with the chest in hand. Carefully I placed it on the bed before walking back to the closet. I then reached up to the top shelf and picked up the white object that had been sitting there.

"Well, it looks like Kai is back!" Dranzer said softly.

"Yes, Dranz, I most definitely am back. And this time, whoever did this to my friends is going to pay!" Quickly, I put the eight foot long scarf on and studied my reflection in the mirror. Whoever was causing this was so going to pay!

Blitzkreig50889: so what do you think?

Kai: not bad for a mystery. It actually sounds pretty good.

Ashley: yeah, even I wanted to see this go through.

Blitzkreig50889: well, you both are going to have to wait until I get some reviews before you can find anything else out.

Kai & Ashley: (groan)

Blitzkreig50889: anyway, hope you all liked the prologue. If you want this fic to continue I'm going to need some reviews, so please review and see you all next time!

Kai: and please review! I think I'm actually going to enjoy this fic for once!

Ashley: (rolls eyes) and you didn't enjoy the other two?

Kai: Well, yeah I did, but…

Ashley: never mind. Explain it to me later. We've got chapter one to prepare for!

Kai: oh, right!

(All characters leave room to prepare for next chapter).


	2. Chapter 1

blitzkreig50889: hey everyone, I'm back and I've got the first chapter to my new series Hearts Unwritten.

Kai: and sadly it's centered on me.

Ashley: us, Kai, us.

Kai: sorry about that Ash.

Ashley: don't worry about it. However, I've got one question for you blitzkreig50889.

blitzkreig50889: what?

Ashley: if this one is centered on Kai and me, then what are you going to do about the Majestics? After all this series deals with the B-Boys and Flaming Hearts.

blitzkreig50889: hmm…I don't know yet. I might make a series devoted to them. Why?

Ashley: just wondered.

blitzkreig50889: oh…well, anyway this fic deals with Kai and Ashley. I hope you all like it. I've kept the action, but I've also added a bit more romance to this one.

Kai: -.- of course.

Ashley: with the way you just said that one would think you hate me or something.

Kai: say what?! Have you gone insane? I worked my ass off to get you to forgive me. I'm not letting go of you that easily!

blitzkreig50889: (grins) I love it when he actually admits he loves someone. Anyway, hope you enjoy the fic everyone. Enjoy!

Ashley: and remember, blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of the characters. She just owns her ideas and her OCS.

Chapter 1—A Lover's Reunion

Red stiletto heels clicked on the airport floor as she hurried to her destination in her red suit with her hair down. It had been years since she'd seen him and he had finally returned. She made a mental reminder to thank her source of information as she hurried to the airport terminal he'd be entering the building from.

"Ashley! Hey, wait up!" yelled a male voice from somewhere behind her. She recognized it as belonging to Tyson, the World Champion Beyblader still after eight years of blading.

"What do you want Tyson?" Ashley growled as she continued towards the terminal.

"Two things. One, who the heck would've brought you all the way out here. Two, why would you come out here to meet said person at 3 in the morning?"

"Well," Ashley started. "It all has to do with the fact this is a very special person to me. I haven't seen him in years. And if you add the fact that he's a close friend of yours and his plane got delayed, coming down here at 3 in the morning doesn't sound so bad.

"And said person would be?" Tyson queried. Ashley sighed. Tyson could be so dense sometimes.

"Kai," she answered.

"What? Kai? But I thought he said there was no way in hell he'd return to Japan after what happened to you, your teammates, and the Blitzkrieg Boys?"

"He did, but I had him called back when I saw the newspaper this morning."

Tyson at that point gave her a confused look. "What was in the newspaper this morning?"

Ashley stopped and turned to look at Tyson. "My teammates and the Blitzkrieg Boys have been attacked and all are in the hospital in critical condition."

Tyson gaped at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's OK Tyson, but please stop talking or we'll miss him somehow."

Tyson started to comply but something in the way Ashley was talking bothered him and in a matter of moments he opened his mouth again to ask a question.

"Uh, Ashley, I know this may be personal and what not, but why don't you call Kai by his name instead of just 'him?'"

Ashley froze. She remembered all too clearly what had happened between her and Kai years ago.

(Flashback)

_Ashley rushed out to the arena where Kai, the Blitzkrieg Boys, and the Majestics were standing. "Kai!"_

_Kai turned and sent her a soft look. "Hey, Ash."_

_She rushed over to him and wrapped him into a huge hug and didn't even notice his slight shock._

"_Ashley!" Kai protested. "Do you have to do that? I can't breathe!"_

"_Ha, Hiwatari, you can breathe just fine if you can yell," Johnny growled from Kai's right. He was covered in blood from his attackers and looked as if he could use some major sleep._

"_Put a sock in it McGregor. I didn't ask for your opinion."_

_Ashley giggled. "Well, if you two are done arguing I think it would be best if you went and reassured your...Ah…girlfriends."_

_Both Kai and Johnny turned a bright red as they realized what Ashley was talking about. This set off a big chorus of laughter from all of the guys present._

"_What's the matter you two? Don't like the fact she's right?" Oliver queried with a chuckle in his voice._

"_Shut the FUCK up Polanski!" Johnny bellowed as he attempted to approach, catch, and strangle the younger beyblader. Oliver dodged and a round of name calling in French could be heard from both conflicting beybladers._

"_Hey, Kai, can I tell you something?" Ashley asked._

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"_Can we head outside? It's a little personal."_

_Kai blinked then nodded. "Sure, lead the way."_

"_Thanks," Ashley murmured before grabbing a hold of his hand and leading him outside with her. She stopped just a little past the door._

"_So what did you want to tell me?" Kai queried._

"_I love you."_

_Kai's eyes widened and it was obvious he was in shock. "What…?"_

_Ashley began to worry instantly. She was so sure he'd understand. She didn't know what she would do if he turned her away._

"_I said I love you Kai."_

_Kai just shook his head in shock. "But…How can you love me after all that's happened?"_

_Ashley just shook her head. "Kai, you're not making any sense. What are you talking about?"_

"_Ashley, I'm a target for assassins. I…I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."_

"_Kai, what do you mean? I don't understand." At this point Ashley wanted to cry. After all they'd been through, was Kai telling her to leave him because he didn't want her to get hurt?_

"_Ashley, I understand you love me and I love you too, but…"_

"_But what Kai? What's wrong with loving someone?"_

"_In the end you always lose the ones you love. It's easier to send a loved one a way than to let that loved one stay close and watch them die because they can't handle your living style or were killed because of it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you."_

"_Kai?" Ashley murmured with a shake of her head. "I don't understand."_

"_I'm sorry Ashley, but I can't return your love." Kai turned away from her and started back towards the house but stopped at the doorway. "Maybe one day it won't matter, but right now, as much as I want to, I can't return your love. I'm sorry."_

_With those words Kai turned away and left Ashley standing there feeling unwanted. Two weeks later, Kai left to some unknown country and Ashley shed her first tears in weeks._

(End Flashback)

"Hey, earth to Ashley!" Tyson bellowed shocking her out of her musings. "What's up that you're not saying anything to me now, huh?"

"Uh, sorry Tyson, I was just…"

"Remembering?" A voice from behind her said with a slight accent.

Ashley whipped around. "Bryan? What are you doing here when you were at the hospital just a few minutes ago?"

Bryan chuckled. "I'm not the only one here. Besides, if we weren't here for you, you'd be stuck with Tyson and who knows how well he'd handle you if you get pissed off at HIM."

Bryan put emphasis on the word 'him'.

Ashley just shook her head and decided to forget that Bryan was out of the hospital despite being in critical condition a few minutes ago. Instead, she decided to chew him out as gently as she could. "Guys, I can handle Kai on my own. Just stay out of things ok? Especially you Bryan."

Bryan sighed but he nodded to signal that he understood what she was asking.

"Oh, don't worry about her Bryan. Your cousin's got enough bite to make Hiwatari regret he ever left her," Tala murmured just loud enough for Ashley and Bryan to hear.

"Tala! You're here too?" Ashley asked incredulously. It was always a shock to see how quickly her… male teammates as she liked to think of them, could heal. And Tala was no exception. But then again, ever since that incident six years ago, Tala had had a very distinct dislike of doctors.

"Well, duh! There was no way in hell I was staying at the hospital any longer than I had to and you know it! I hate hospitals!" Tala snapped back at her.

"Ok, don't blow a gasket!" Ashley rolled her eyes as she turned back to the airport terminal and began to look for Kai.

"Hmm…wonder why he hasn't showed up yet?" Tyson wondered. "His plane's been here for fifteen minutes already."

"Maybe he's scared of seeing us all again," Ian supplied. Ashley didn't even bother to look at him as she figured he'd left the hospital at the same time Tala and Bryan had. She could only thank God Spencer knew better than to annoy her with questions and was there too. She might need him to separate his teammates if they still carried their grudge against Kai for leaving her and them behind.

"There!" Bryan said suddenly causing everyone to jump. "He's just entered the building." With that he gave Ashley a shove towards him. "Well, get going."

Ashley sent him an annoyed look before heading towards Kai. He was so busy getting his baggage that he didn't even know she was behind him until she tapped him on the shoulder.

Kai turned around with a slightly irate look on his face. The look quickly disappeared as he realized who was behind him and a surprised "Ashley!" said clearly he was shocked she had shown up at the airport to get him.

"Hi, Kai. How've you been?"

Kai was so shocked he didn't even answer her. He automatically looked towards the others as if he had somehow managed to sense their presence. Something seemed to be nagging at him.

"Ok, Ash, but a little confused," he answered finally. "I thought those guys were in the hospital?"

Ashley sighed. "They were, but I guess they came through."

Kai turned back towards her and looked her directly in the eye. "Is something wrong? You seem…bothered by something."

Ashley's head snapped up and her temper snapped free from its leash. "In case you haven't noticed Hiwatari, you're my problem. I had you called back here thinking you might want to come back for your teammates sakes and let them know you are their friend and always will be. They were in the hospital after all. But no; you just look around at everything as if it's a waste of time. You…"

Kai's eyebrows rose as Ashley yelled at him. A slight smirk crossed his features and deciding that he had enough of Ashley's anger and that he didn't care what his teammates thought he leaned down and kissed her to shut her up.

Ashley shut up instantly.

"That's better," Kai murmured. "Too much more of that and I think the airport security would've rushed over and tried to arrest you for disturbing the peace."

Ashley sputtered at him and started to open her mouth to yell again when Kai covered her mouth with his hand.

"Easy does it there! I've got something to say to you but there's no way I'm going to say it here with all of these idiots around. God only knows how they'd take it," Kai muttered.

Ashley glared then gasped as Kai's head jerked back from a very harsh punch.

"Bryan!" Ashley growled. "I thought I told you to stay out of this?"

"You did, but…"

"No 'buts' Bryan. I can handle whatever Kai throws at me on my own. And how in hell did you even manage to life that arm?"

Kai simply watched the exchange and rubbed at his jaw. Bryan had hit him pretty hard. He couldn't blame him though. After he'd left Ashley like he had, he was pretty sure he had deserved a harder punch than the one he'd been given. He gave a small prayer to whatever deity was present that Bryan was injured and didn't hit him as hard as he could've.

Ashley whirled back around to face Kai again. "As for you mister, what makes you think you had the right to kiss me? You are not my boyfriend so you had no right to do that. I ought to…"

"Ashley, I don't care what you say, but if you make me embarrass us both this is going to get ridiculously disastrous," Kai interrupted. "I've got something to say to you but I'm not going to say it here where it's likely to be twisted and slashed until it comes out of my mouth all wrong."

Ashley bristled, causing the Blitzkrieg Boys and Tyson to back away from her. It looked like Kai was about to get an earful in more ways than one.

"Kai, come with me," Ashley snarled before grabbing a hold of his scarf and dragging him out of the airport.

Kai gagged at first but quickly began to walk fast enough so he wasn't being choked. Mentally, he cursed himself for wearing the damn thing.

"Now, I've got something to say to you too Hiwatari, and by all the power's I've been given by God you're going to hear me out. There will be no running away this time."

Kai sighed and figured it would be best if he didn't say anything until they got to wherever Ashley was taking him. He twisted his head back to see where his old teammates were, but couldn't find them. He figured they had probably fallen behind on purpose. It seemed some things never changed.

After walking for about ten minutes Kai noticed they had neared the old building where Boris had taken the Flaming Hearts a few years ago. It was also the place he had left Ashley reeling in shock when he had told her he couldn't return her love.

Eyes thinning, Kai vowed to make this place different. If he had to yell he was going to yell and she was going to listen!

"Now, Hiwatari, I…"

"Ashley, please call me Kai."

"No. I tried that years ago and you left me behind. I…"

"Ashley, it wasn't my intent to leave you like that. I was just…"

"Just what Kai? Trying to protect me? For God's sake I can do that myself. I don't need you to do it for me!"

Kai flinched back from her at her tone of voice. It was obvious she was still hurting even after all these years.

"Ashley…"

"No, Kai. I'm not going to listen to you right now. You're going to listen to me then you can have your chance to explain yourself."

"Alright," Kai murmured in defeat. "What do you want to tell me?"

"You hurt me Kai. Really bad. So bad all I wanted to do was die and just leave all the pain behind. I was confused and lost and when I needed you the most you left me. Left me there standing like a complete fool!" Ashley shook her head before she continued.

"I worked hard day and night to forget you and just get you out of my mind and my heart, but I couldn't do it. I even tried to kill myself once."

Kai gasped and sent her a look of shock. "Ashley…"

"Shut up Kai! I'm not done yet."

Kai nodded and wisely shut up. It seemed he had hurt her more than he had thought he had.

"Rysa caught me Kai. She stopped me from killing myself and she hasn't left my side since you left. And right now she's in the hospital with bullet wounds in her left arm and right leg. Just like she was when you left me. And what's worse is that every time she gets hurt I just want to die. I can't stand seeing her hurt especially since she kept me alive."

A quick look in Kai's direction emphasized Ashley's point before she continued.

"I tried for months to just get her to understand that I wanted to die but she wouldn't listen. I guess Ian managed to get something to sink into that head of hers. Still, your departure left me in pain and wishing there was a way to forget everything we shared. Everything!"

Tears started to run down Ashley's face and her voice began to shake. "I hate you for that, but no matter what I've tried, I can't seem to stop loving you. No matter how far apart you've been from me or what you seem to do to me, I can't stop loving you. And it's tearing me apart!"

Ashley stopped talking. Figuring it was now or never, Kai began to talk as fast as he could and still be understandable.

"I'm sorry Ashley. I really am. Had I known how much I meant to you or understood what you were telling me I wouldn't have left. I didn't want to but I had to in order to prevent what happened today. I failed and for that I came back to try and make amends. You can either accept what I'm about to tell you or toss it back in my face. God only knows I deserve to have it tossed back at me but I'm going to try and fix things and I'm starting with you. I love you Ashley. I should have said it better years ago and I'm sorry I didn't. I don't know if I can change what's happened to you and all of the other Russian and Egyptian beybladers, but I'm going to try and I'll keep on trying even if it takes every ounce of energy I have left. On my honor and love for you, I promise you that!"

Ashley blinked and wiped away the tears that had fallen. Was Kai trying to apologize for what he'd done all those years ago? Had he just said he loved her even after all these years?

"So, what do you say, Ashley? Can you forgive me for my stupid ass idiot mistakes?"

Kai stopped at that point and held his breath.

After a moment Ashley looked at him and said, "I can't guarantee I'll forgive you, but if you're willing to try and make amends for what you've done, then you can feel free to do so. I need time to think before I can decide whether or not to forgive you on a personal level."

Kai nodded. "I understand." With that said he reached over and hugged her with every ounce of strength he could muster.

"Feel better now?" he asked softly.

A soft sigh was his only answer. Kai smiled slightly at first then began to truly smile. He had missed her so much.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry too."

Kai blinked before holding her slightly away from him. "Don't be," he ordered before leaning down and kissing her again. He knew he shouldn't have did it but he did it anyway. There was no way he was going to ever leave her again. Nothing would separate them. Nothing!

After about two minutes he broke away and gave her a wink. "Still feel like killing me for kissing you?"

Ashley grinned. "Nope. For once I actually don't care that you did that."

"Good because I'm not leaving you again."

"You still have to prove that though."

"Trust me. I'll prove to you that I won't leave you again!"

"Good. Now kiss me once more just to make my mind up."

Kai grinned and for the first time in fifteen years he did exactly what someone told him to do.

blitzkreig50889: so what do you think? Let me know!

Kai: (is blushing) please tell me you're not going to go into detail on me!

blitzkreig50889: (grins evilly) maybe…maybe not.

Kai: please review people! I have the feeling she'll do just that to me if you don't.

Ashley: I think she's going to do it anyway.

Kai: (is really blushing) oh dear lord help me!

blitzkreig50889: anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! The best part of this fic is yet to come!

Ashley: that's right! Action, here we come!


	3. Author's Note

Blitzkreig50889: I'm just dropping in a quick note to tell everyone to expect a major fic update on Friday. I'm getting ready to head home for the summer so my fics won't likely be updated for quite awhile and I wanted to let everyone know. Down below is the list of fics going to be updated. Please bare with the length and be prepared to review like crazy over the long period of time the fics may end up sitting. And to my reviewers, thank you so much for being patient with me. As soon as I can get my college grades and GPA up I promise I'll update more often.

**Fics to be Updated on Friday:**

Flaming Hearts- this fic will actually be completed on Friday.

Hearts Unwritten: Kai and Ashley

Summer Blaze

Blading on the Streets

Song of Pink Roses

Frozen

Dark Calling (?)

Waves of Love

Blitzkreig50889: and added to that list will be a few new fics that I wrote during some stressful times this semester. Now that that is all said, enjoy your summer everyone and I'll try and update sometime before August!


	4. Chapter 2

blitzkreig50889: still in cooridinance with my big update, here's the update for the sadly neglected for an extremely long time Hearts Unwritten fic.

Kai: oh, goody.

blitzkreig50889: and as you can tell, Kai's not happy, but with ideas for the second Hearts Unwritten fic popping up all over the place, he's just going to have to deal with things. So, to get straight to the chapter, Ashley, disclaimer please!

Ashley: will I have to say it anymore after this?

blitzkreig50889: No, so get disclaiming.

Ashley: you could have at least asked nicely.

Kai: what were you expecting her to do?

Ashley: oh, shut up, you. blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and OCS, which in this fic are the Flaming Hearts. Enjoy!

blitzkreig50889: and it's at this point the fic becomes a crossover between Beyblade, Shaman King, Bleach, and Naruto. And because of that, I don't own Zeke, Sasuke, or Hallow Ichigo, nor do I own the character Maverick, who happens to belong to a friend of mine. So, that said, enjoy!

Chapter 2--Enemies New and Old

Flames flickered as they worked hard for their master. Sitting in the woods as they were, their light shone no farther than a few feet, keeping their master and his companions hidden quite well.

"Did you do your job?" the master of the flames asked quietly. The flames jerked slightly to briefly highlight their masters features. Dark brown hair and eyes, a tan poncho, dark brown pants, and wooden sandals made up the master of the flames. Sitting across from this man, was another. And where the first man was decked in earthy colors, this one was wearing much more modern clothing to go with his platinum blond hair.

"Of course I did my job, Zeke! I'm not some idiot," the second male addressed the first indignantly.

Zeke said nothing, but lowered his head. "Very well," he said after a moment before suddenly hesitating and listening for something. After several moments of intense waiting, Zeke heard the sound he had wanted to hear. "You may come out."

Out of the woods walked an extremely pale, always grinning figure. He had dark black eyes that carried a small pinpoint of yellow. His hair was a brilliant shade of orange, and like the second male, he was dressed modernly.

"That fool messed things up," he accused.

The second male tensed. "I did not! I shot everyone exactly like I was supposed to despite the difficulties of shooting from the top of a skyscraper!"

Zeke nearly groaned. Leave it to Maverick, the second male, to screw up a simple job. "You were only supposed to go part of the way up the skyscraper, Maverick."

Maverick winced. "Didn't I ask you to not call me that?! My name is..."

Zeke cut him off. "Yes I know what you prefer to be called, but Maverick suits you better, especially when you act like this. At least tell me you managed to hit the female targets like you were supposed to."

Maverick gave Zeke an offended look. "Of course I shot them! They're all in the hospital now, and they're dying. But..."

"But?" Zeke prompted.

"But the strange stuff that was in the bullets isn't affecting the boys. They seem to be immune to that stuff. What was in those bullets anyway?"

"Never mind that," Zeke said with a dismissing wave of his hand. "What matters is that the serum in the bullets is affecting the females exactly as I hoped it would. Their spiritual energies will do nicely..."

Maverick sighed as Zeke broke off. "More spirt catching stuff?" He guessed. Zeke ignored him. Suddenly, Zeke turned and looked at Maverick.

"Did you get all five females?"

"Five?" Maverick asked in confusion. "There were five of them? But I only shot four!"

"Which four did you get?" Zeke demanded.

"Uh, well...I got the ones with the wolf, two waterdrakes, and the gemstone dragon. Then for the guys I got the ones with the wolf, whale, cobra, and falcon. Why?"

Maverick's count of the beybladers he'd shot with the serum was not what Zeke wanted to hear, and he made sure Maverick knew it. Immediately the flames that had been a part of the fire jumped to life and burned Maverick's clothes. As Maverick ran around like a chicken with its head cut off attempting to put out the flames, Zeke glanced over at the third male of their little group.

"Go and take care of the final two members of the beyblading teams the Blitzkrieg Boys and Flaming Hearts."

"Yes, sir. Can I make it painful?"

"Do what you will. Just make sure I get their phoenix and fire dragon spirits," Zeke ordered.

"Very well, sire." And with those words, the third male left to do as he'd been told. Maverick, who had finally gotten the flames off of his clothes and skin walked up behind Zeke.

"How the hell do you stand that guy, Zeke? He gives me the creeps!"

Zeke said nothing and walked back towards the now stationary flames. Looking into them, he saw the last two people he wanted to see. And what was worse, was that they had avoided him for the last five years without actually knowing about his existance.

(Somewhere in an Insane Asylum in Russia...)

Boris Balkov sat in his room, staring out his only window, barred as it was, and watched the snow fall. It was his only solace in a building that was constantly in turmoil. Yet, through all of that, he plotted.

What he plotted varied from death of the Blitzkrieg Boys, determine how to get more food, death of the Flaming Hearts, death of the idiot nurses in this building, death of the other patients in this building, determine how to get more bathroom time, death of the Majestics, determine how to get his neighbors to stop snoring, death to his neighbors because of their snoring, and then eventually the whole cycle would repeat itself.

When his room's door was suddenly slammed open, he nearly fell of his chair, the only piece of furniture in the room besides his bed. His daily dinner ration was shoved across the floor so hard it nearly dumped onto the floor. Then, just as soon as the nurse had left his food, she left, slamming the door behind her.

Grumbling, Boris walked over to his food. One day he'd get out of here. It was only a matter of time. And when he got out, he'd make everyone who had ruined his life pay. They'd all pay with their lives!

(Back in Japan...)

Ashley pulled up in front of her house with a slightly horrified Kai sitting in the passenger seat. "What?" she queried when he gave her a worried look.

"Where did you fucking learn to drive? In a circus?"

Ashley laughed. "No, actually, I learned how to drive from you and Tala, so don't blame my driving on me but on yourself."

Kai gave her a mock glare as the truth hit home. "Tala's far worse."

That comment sent Ashley into another round of laughter as they exited her car and proceeded to unload Kai's personal items, including a large chest. What was in the chest, Ashley could only guess, but she figured it was something important.

Once everything was inside, she decided to ask him. "What's in the big chest?"

Kai looked over at her. "I'll show you once I have everyone together in one spot. Unfortunately, in the mean time, we'll have to drag it everywhere with us."

"You're kidding."

Kai shook his head. "No. What's in there is extremely important and can't be lost. It would be dangerous in the wrong hands."

Shaking her head, Ashley worked at shoving the chest into the safest corner of her living room. "Well, it's staying down here for now. If I've got to drag it everywhere we go, there's no way it's going up my stairs. No."

Smiling, Kai simply ignored her. He'd get it up the damn stairs himself if he had to, Ashley just didn't know it yet. Only the sudden screech of car tires kept her from seeing his grin.

"What the...?" Ashley started before suddenly swearing. "I'm killing my fucking cousin."

Kai laughed. "He's here, isn't he?"

"Yep, the nosy little, jackass. He probably managed to browbeat Spencer into driving over here since Spencer's the only one without any severe arm or leg injuries. Of course, after being shot three times in the ribs, its a wonder he's moving at all. Then there's idiot Bryan who not only was shot in both his arm twice, but in his head as well. It's shocking to find him alive at all. Then you've got Tala and Ian. Tala was shot once in his left shoulder and Ian took a shot to his right shoulder and right ribs and hip. All four of them are absolute idiots, but then so too are the doctors who let them out so damn early. If I were a doctor..."

Kai shook his head as Ashley let loose her little tirade over her male teammates conditions. He personally knew how stubborn all four of the Blitzkrieg Boys could be, but he figured Ashley knew that as well. After all, they had grown up with one another.

It was only as Ashley opened the door that Kai suddenly realized that every one of them was in danger, especially Ashley. "Get down!" he roared as he drew out Dranzer's blade. However, before he could launch it, it was swatted out of his hand and to the ground.

"I wouldn't try that," a voice taunted. "After all, I'd hate to have to hurt your pretty birdy when he's wanted so badly."

"Okay, just for calling me a 'birdy' you are dead," Dranzer hissed in Kai's mind. "Can I kill him Kai?"

Kai would've smacked the phoenix had they not been in dire circumstances at the moment. As it was, he was pretty sure he'd seen this guy somewhere. Now if he could only remember where...

"Who are you?" Ashley demanded.

The strange man looked at her. "I'm the man about to end your lives and take your precious bit beasts from you. Of course, if you hand them over nicely I might let you live."

"Well, so much for waiting until everyone was back together," Kai muttered under his breath before rushing to said chest and opening it. Then, as quickly as he could, he pulled out five specific blades and closed the chest.

"Catch!" he yelled to Ashley as he tossed her a red blade. Her eyes went wide, but she caught the blade with ease. The same motions were repeated with a blue, teal, violet, and white blade.

The strange man let out a hiss of irritation as each blader caught their own familiar blades. "Now to get rid of ugly," Ashley said irritably. "Just the sight of him makes me want to throw up."

"Save the throwing up until after he's gone," Kai warned her. "Right now, we have to fight for our lives. Are you guys with me?" he asked his former teammates. All of them nodded. "Then let's do this!"

Before the strange man, who's name they didn't even know, could react, six bit beasts materialized straight from their non-spinning blades. Once all six had finished materializing, the strange man attacked and it truly was a fight to the death.

blitzkreig50889: okay, hopefully this chapter wasn't too confusing or anything. So, as always, please review and I'll try and update soon.

Kai: and that was probably the shortest closing I've ever seen in my life!

blitzkreig50889: it was until you added to it.

Kai: (sweatdrops) oops...


End file.
